1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of debuggers for computers. In particular, the present invention describes a debugger for debugging tasks in an operating system virtual device driver.
2. Description of Related Art
Business communications such as video conferencing require support for natural data type (NDT) processing, i.e., interacting with the user using video and audio data. A distinguishing characteristic of audio and video is that it is captured and presented in real-time. Any delay in the capture or playback of audio and video is very noticeable to the user as clicks, pops, or jerkiness. Further, playback of audio and video must be synchronized with each other to appear natural.
Previously, computer systems supported NDT processing by including a specialized digital signal processing (DSP) processor. The computer system's main processor (host processor) interacted with the DSP processor. The DSP processor performed real-time tasks, such as audio capture and playback, while the host processor executes the operating system. However, the growth of computer system processing power allows host processors to process NDT, but the non-real-time nature of volume desktop operating systems, such as DOS/Windows 3.x, from Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash., is a remaining barrier. Windows, for example, is designed for GUI interaction and does not provide the facilities needed for real-time programming.
The SPOX.TM. software architecture is one example of a real-time environment for DSP processors, that provides Windows 3.x with real-time data processing support through additional hardware. The IA-SPOX.TM. software architecture is a version of SPOX that runs directly on the host microprocessor as a Windows virtual device driver (VxD) instead of on an additional DSP processor. This means that real-time tasks can execute with Windows 3.x. It allows the increasing host processing power to be used for natural data type processing and communications. For example, a Pentium.TM. processor can simultaneously support Windows 3.x and voice digitization.
An important element of the IA-SPOX architecture is the provision of an environment for development that facilitates the migration from digital signal processors (DSPs) and original development of applications. Existing compilers and linkers provide part of the tools needed, but existing debuggers available for the VxD environment, where IA-SPOX runs, are system level debuggers designed for supporting the development of device drivers.
To increase the likelihood of the widespread adoption of IA-SPOX, IA-SPOX should include a debugger. Therefore, what is needed is a debugger that more fully supports the debugging of tasks in an operating system device driver.